The present invention relates to musical instruments for performing a variety of automatic accompaniments by a time-division processing of a plurality of channels.
Musical instruments capable of performing various automatic accompaniments such as auto chord, auto arpeggio, and auto bass have already been developed. In these prior electronic musical instruments, different automatic accompaniment sounds are produced from generators especially designed for generating particular sounds. These generators further contain their own oscillators. This circuit arrangement makes the circuitry of the prior musical instrument complicated. The oscillators in the different generators, which are designed to produce oscillating signals at the same frequencies to form the same musical tone on the same scale, occasionally produce oscillating signals at slightly different frequencies. When listening to music performed using such a musical instrument, listeners feel the sound is unnatural.